


Nero fiddles

by meletes_muse



Series: Inhuman ficlets [1]
Category: Inhuman Condition (Web Series), Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Michelle meets Helen Magnus at a UN function.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Inhuman Condition or Sanctuary. 
> 
> Just dipping my toes into the water with this pairing. Hope you like it!

“Dr Magnus,” Michelle stands up to greet her, awkwardly smoothing down her knee length skirt, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Helen gives her a look that says they both know that’s a lie, but there’s warmth in her blue eyes as she extends her hand for a professional handshake. For an instant, Michelle’s disappointed that it isn't a more-familiar kiss on the cheek, like she'd seen Helen give Dr Evans moments before, as she worked the room. But her jealousy evaporates when Helen gestures towards the empty chair across from her, “May I?”

“Of course.”

She smiles. And then she can’t stop smiling. Ever since they met last month in Arizona, she hasn’t been able to get Helen out of her mind. She lifts her wine glass to her lips, in a vain attempt to hide her flushed cheeks, only to realize that it’s empty. No wonder she’s a little buzzed.

When she looks back at Helen, the brunette’s lips are quirked in amusement. God, she’s always so… put-together. Michelle wonders what she’s like when she loses control, when she takes off those power clothes she wears so well, and falls into bed with a lover.

“More wine?” Helen asks, gesturing to a passing waiter.

“Please.”

Helen’s eyes lock with hers as she hands her the glass of champagne. Michelle takes a sip, but frowns when the fizzing liquid hits her tongue.

“I’m sorry it’s just…”

She gestures vaguely around her. Helen seems to understand.

“All this decadence when the world is falling apart before our very eyes?”

Michelle nods. The talks were going well, but the human faction was immovable on a number of key issues. And the werewolves had threatened all-out war if their demands weren’t met.

“It’s like we’re on the Titanic,” she puts her glass down with a little more force than she intended, “only no-one believes that we're sinking.”

Sadness clouds Helen’s features. “I’ve seen it happen many times,” she says, softly.

And for the first time, Michelle sees Helen’s age, etched painfully in her resignation. Rumour has it that Helen’s old, but Michelle has never really stopped to consider the sheer weight of those years.

Helen seems to shake herself out of the past, then, “I apologize…”

Michelle shakes her head, before reaching across the table for Helen’s hand.

“No, _I’m_ sorry,” she says. And she means it. It’s not an apology, but an acknowledgement of Helen’s pain, an offer of a listening ear.

Helen lets out a breath.

This time, it’s smile-lines that appear at the corner of her sparkling blue eyes.

 

FIN

 


End file.
